Would You Still Love Me?
by totalfanboy707
Summary: It's been three months since Frank was kidnapped, Gerard had been having a hard time dealing with his disappearance when Frank shows up at his doorstep, as a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

***authors note: I do not own the characters in my story, they are real people and names. I only created the plot and story, I hope you enjoy.***

Chapter One

He pulled his coat around his body tighter, trying to keep the heat inside. It was definitely cold out tonight, his breath came out as fog, visible in the dim streetlights. It had been a long night, his body felt heavy and it took more effort than usual to simply pick up his feet. He had always loved going to concerts, but it was different without Frank there. He hadn't been out much since Frank disappeared, it hurt too much to be in the places they used to go. He missed Frank, so much. It had almost been three months now. Gerard had replayed that night in his head thousands of times, each time he had saved Frank. Why couldn't he when it mattered? If only he fought back, Frank might still be here.

After a while people decided that Frank was dead. That he'd been killed by the man who took him away and left Gerard bleeding on the pavement. Almost every night since, he's woken, tears falling down his cheeks, onto the duvet. Frank had been his best friend, why couldn't he do something as simple as fighting back? He may not have been the strongest, but he could have done so much more. It wasn't until tears were splattering onto his shoes that he realized he was crying again.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and wiped it across his cheeks in an attempt to dry them. He sniffed and tried to stifle a small sob to no avail. The tears were blurring his vision and he tried to wipe them away but they were coming out too fast now, he couldn't see. He stopped walking suddenly, afraid of running into sometime and getting injured. He pulled out his cell and straightened himself up enough to call his brother.

"Mikes?" He said, when he finally picked up.

"Gerard? Hey man are you alright? It's late."

"No, no I'm not alright can you come get me? I'm on the sidewalk by that old gas station, the empty one." There was this old has station that shut down years ago, he and Frank used to hang out there just to get away for some piece and quiet. They loved their friends, they really did, but sometimes they just wanted to get away together. They'd get teased about going on secret dates but it just wasn't like that, Frank had been his best friend for years and then how could imagine life without him, but here he was.

Mikey didn't live far, about ten minutes down the road, so Gerard leaned against a pole to try and calm down. This would happen to him a lot, he'd just be doing something normal when Frank would go through his thoughts and he'd just break down. Mikey was always there to help him, he'd be there to comfort him while he cried.

"Gee!" He looked up to see Mikey's old pickup truck on the street in front of him, the window rolled down. "Hey man get in, it's freezing out." He wiped his face again and sniffed as he walked over and opened the door, the metal was cool from the night air.

The ride back to Gerard's was quiet, they sat in silence until Mikey pulled into Gerard's driveway.

"Hey," he started "if you want I can stay the night, I don't have to get into work early tomorrow." Gerard knew how much his brother cared and he appreciated everything he's done for him, but it's been three months. He knows that he needs to move on, to forget Frank.

"No." He said after thinking about it. "No, I can't keep dragging you away from your life just because I can't deal with shit." He opened his door, the harsh wind sending chills down his spine. "I love you Mikes, but I think I just need to be alone right now, sort everything out. Thanks for the ride home, I'll see you later?" He said as he stepped out and heard the gravel crunch beneath his boots.

"Yeah," Mikey finally replied "okay, just be careful Gee, don't hurt yourself." He warned before driving off. Gerard sighed, looking up at the sky to admire the stars. Maybe Frank was up there, watching him. If he was did he miss him? Or was it better up there and Gerard meant nothing now. Maybe he isn't even dead, he could be suffering, being tortured. He couldn't stand the thought of Frank hurting like that, so he decided that he was dead, he was happy.

Gerard was woken from a loud noise coming from his backyard. He groaned and rolled over to look at his clock. 3:37. It was early. He decided that it must have been a tree or something and he should just get back to sleep when he heard it again. He sat up and blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus in the dark. Hoping this wasn't something stupid he swung his legs over the side of the bed, kicking the sheets away.

It seemed colder outside then it did earlier, though it may just be because he's in nothing but old rain boots and his pajamas. Staying where he was by the back door he looked off into the woods. Everything around him seemed to be in place, he knew he heard something out here. It didn't sound anything like an animal, something or someone had to have been out here. It was eerily quiet out, he should have been hearing the crickets sing, but all he heard was silence. His porch light flickered above his head, adding to the creepiness.

"Hello?" He called out finally. It seemed like he was in one of those horror movies, his heart sped up. He waited for some sort of reply, feeling stupid that he actually expected one. Nothing. He was about to turn around, he was shivering violently now, craving the warmth of his bed when he heard it. It was a high pitched scream, like someone was being murdered, coming from the woods. He knew that he was being stupid, running through the woods in the middle of the night, following a scream. He knew it would probably get him killed but he remembered Frank. How he could have saved him if he just tried harder. Maybe if he died tonight he'd see him again in heaven or hell or purgatory or anything else there might be. He heard twigs snap under his feet, the leaves crunching with each step. He felt thorns and branches scratching and clawing at his face and bare arms as he ran. Tripping over roots and rocks, his chest burning, the cuts stinging, he kept running. He didn't know how long he had been running but he could barely breathe when he came to an opening in the woods. It was like a small field, tall grass, scraggly bushes, thorns everywhere. He bent over to place his palms on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. This might have been one of the dumbest things he has ever done.

He looked around, suddenly realizing that he has no idea how to get back. His heart was pounding, his chest feeling like it might burst. Gerard suddenly regret slacking off in gym class a few years back, when he was still in high school. Frank was four years younger, he would have been graduating this year. He wanted to become a guitarist, start a band or something. Frank was good, real good. He definitely had a talent for rock and roll. Gerard remembered the times they'd play their favorite songs. Frank said he loved Gerard's voice, so he sang for him. They'd spend hours in Gerard's basement just playing, and if it got too late Frank would crash there. He always liked it when Frank stayed over, it made him feel less alone.

He felt really alone now. He straightens himself and rubs his hands against his arms in an attempt to warm himself. The adrenaline from before has warn off and he wishes he was back in his bed, duvet pulled up to his ears and the slight hum from the heater across the room, lulling him back into a deep sleep. He got so turned around in his search he doesn't know which way to go.

"Fuck." He swore to himself. He was screwed. Probably going to get hypothermia and die out here, no one came out to these woods so his body would rot, never to be found. He imagined crows pecking out his dead eyes and worms crawling out of his mouth, maggots eating away at his innards. It was a disgusting image. A nice meal for the wolves. They'd hollow out his insides and some poor animal would crawl inside, looking for shelter and warmth. If he had his sketchbook with him he would have enjoyed drawing it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the snap of a nearby twig. He tightened his arms around his body, hugging himself. He heard footsteps, someone was walking towards him. Gerard looked around, trying to see, but it was dark out. His only light source was the full moon above, giving everything a beautiful, but creepy glow. Shadows of trees danced around him as the wind whistled, almost like it was singing. No, it was singing. It was getting louder, he couldn't make out any of the words, but it was singing for sure.

He listened closely, squeezing his eyes shut, the footsteps long forgotten. It was a man singing, the tune was familiar but Gerard just couldn't place it. He knew he should run, running would be the smart thing to do, but he was exhausted. He felt his knees buckle and he landed with a thump in the leaves. It was almost winter, Frank's birthday would have been next week on Holloween. He would have been eighteen, a legit adult. When Gerard has turned twenty one earlier in the year, Frank would beg him to buy him alcohol. Being the responsible friend he was, he'd buy Frank beer and they'd get drunk together. God, Frank was only seventeen. He was too young to die.

Gerard was still kneeling on the damp ground when the footsteps stopped, he knew there was someone in front of him, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He felt moisture seep through the knees of his sweats. The person in front of him sunk down to Gerard's level. Gerard was sure he was going to die or get kidnapped or something but instead he felt a cool hand cup his cheek. The fingers were rough and round, they had to belong to man. Though the hand was cold, as if there was no or little blood circulating in it, it seemed…familiar.

Gerard leaned into the hand seeking comfort of some sort.

"Gee…" The man in front of him whispered, if he wasn't so close it wouldn't have even been audible. At the sound of his name, Gerard's eyes flew open. The man immediately took his hand back and ran, just a black shadow in the night. Gerard blinked, trying to process what had just happened, he'd only a glimpse of the man. He saw nothing but his eyes, he had been dressed in nothing but black but those eyes…

There was something about them, Gerard knew that he'd seen them before, looked into those very eyes many times. He just couldn't place it though. The man knew his name, his nickname even. They must have met before, but where? Gerard felt his own eyes grow heavy, begging for sleep. He knew that he would have little or no luck finding his way home so he stay where he was, curling up in the mud and leaves, hoping he'd be okay until morning came


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

" _Frank!" I called out to the trees. "Frank come on!" I giggled as I ran on after him. The trees were thick here, melting into the sky. I stopped, looking up. A whole world was up there, grass, trees, and flowers looking back at me._

 _"Gee!" Frank laughed, grabbing my hands and looking up at me. His hazel eyes had always been so beautiful, shining so bright when he looked at me. I'd noticed that he doesn't look at anyone else the way he looks at me, it makes me feel…special. I felt happiness and warmth flow through my body when j looked at him but something seemed off. Something was wrong._

 _I quickly shook the feeling away, looking back at him and smiling. He seemed so happy. I suddenly realized how cold his hands were, they were freezing._

 _"Frank," I said, wrapping him in my arms. "Frankie you're so cold." I held him close to me and felt his arms wrap around my neck._

 _"Don't worry Gee, I'll be okay._

 _ **I promise."**_

He woke to the sound of the birds singing songs. They fluttered around through the trees, chirping at each other. The ground was hard beneath him, rocks and branches digging into his sides. Remembering where he was he sat up quickly, opening his eyes. He looked down to see that a blanket was covering his legs. It was still cold out and his body ached everywhere. Gerard groaned and held his head in his hands.

He stood up, letting the blanket fall back into the dirt. He wondered where it had come from, he'd never seen anyone come into these woods before. Best guess was that it was the man before, the one with the familiar eyes and cold hands. He wrapped his arms around himself, sighing. Gerard still had no idea how to get back home. He felt so lost. He wandered around for a while, noticing clouds begin to cover the sky. He was about to give up and find a cave or something to hide in before it started to rain when he saw a bright red arrow painted on a tree.

He walked over to it, curious. He wasn't sure what else to do, so he followed it, soon to find another tree with another arrow. Gerard continued to follow the arrows for what seemed like hours. He wasn't sure where he expected the arrows to lead, but he definitely want expecting to stumble into his backyard.

Gerard could only guess that the person who gave him the blanket showed him they home as well. He let out a nervous laugh, pushing his black and greasy hair out of his forehead. He needed a shower, and haircut. Badly. Opening his backs door and kicking off his boots he runs up to his bathroom. He pulls off his sodden t-shirt and mud caked sweats. The water is warm when it hits his sore back. Gerard stands there for several minutes, just leaning against the shower wall and feeling the water drip down his body.

He slathered shampoo into his hands, rubbing them together and running them through his hair. He recalled the dream he had about Frank. It felt more than a dream, like Frank had actually been talking to him, like he was right there. He missed Frank, more then he could fathom, but he knew that wasn't coming back. If Frank was still alive, he would have come home by now, he would have come home to Gerard.

If only he'd been strong enough to fight back, Gerard just couldn't get that out of his head. If he had been able to fight back Frank would still be here. If only Frank was here right now. Frank would hold him and say that everything was okay, he'd let Gerard cry on his shoulder and comfort him.

He sniffed ad he turned off the water, stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself. Frank's gone. He reminded himself. He stepped out of the bathroom to throw his clothes in the washer, not bothering to start it and climbed up his stairs miserably to flop on his bed.

"Ugh." He groaned into his sheets. He stay there for several minutes, listening to his house moan and creak against the wind. He let his thoughts drift to the night before, to the man with the eyes. They were hazel, it almost seemed like there were stars in them. He remembered the scream he heard before. Was the man a killer of some sort? If so, why did he leave Gerard alone. Was someone in trouble? Why were they in the woods? His woods. He slid off his bed to put on some cloths. He was buttoning up his pants when he saw his sketchbook and was instantly inspired. He grabbed the book and his pencils as he sat back down on his bed.

Gerard must have been drawing for hours when his morning alarm pulled him out.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. Work. He had been so busy drawing that he forgot to sleep. Today was going to be a long day. He closed his sketchbook and pulled on a fresh pair of clothes before hurrying down his stairs to make a cup of coffee.

Gerard hated his job. He works in some stupid sales office that doesn't even pay good. He never thought he'd end up with an office job, he though his art would be enough. It never was though, it was hard to get people to notice his art, let alone buy it. He knows that he's not going to be working in that office much longer, he can't stand it there. He plans on finding something else to do, work in a comic book store or something. Maybe there he can mention his own comics and he'll actually sell something for himself.

He had noticed his brother's truck parked in his driveway as he was pulling in. He got out of his car and went in through the front door, his door wasn't anything special, the white paint chipped and stained from years of carelessness. He knew that he could have taken better care of his house but he never got around to it. Frank would always nag him about his place being a mess, he had always been a bit of a neat freak, though Frank would never admit it.

Opening the door, he walked in, expecting to see Mikey. Gerard looked around but the house seemed empty of life.

"Mikey?" He called out. No answer. "Mikey are you here?" He didn't bother to take off his shoes in his search for Mikey. He wandered around his house until it was confirmed that no one else was in there. He went to his back door, heading it creak as he stepped outside. "Hello?" He yelled. His back yard appeared empty as well. He knew that it was Mikey's truck parked on the gravel, he's had that truck for years, and their father had it before that.

The forest looked eerie in the twilight. A light mist covered the ground, giving it a sort of horror effect. He walked closer, peering through the trees.

He was about to walk back inside when he heard another scream. This one wasn't like the other night, the voice was deeper, like a man's. Gerard hesitated before deciding to take off into the woods again. He ran through the trees, his way guided by more screams and sound of leaves being disturbed, someone was struggling. He reached the opening from before, coming to a halt. Three figures were struggling on the other side. The smaller one pushed one away, tackling the other to the ground.

Gerard suddenly recognized the one who was pushed away as his brother.

"Mikey!" He called as he ran towards him. "Oh my god!" His neck was poring blood from two small holes on the left side.

"What? Oh!" Mikey said, brining his hand up to stop the bleeding. The two men were still fighting on the ground, as if they were going to kill each other.

"Run!" The shorter one yelled out. Normally Gerard would have hesitated, questioning the situation but he just grabbed Mikey's hand and took off, following the red arrows back home once again.

They got back to the house and locked the door behind them, panting.

"What the hell was that?" Gerard asked when he finally caught his breath. Mikey rushed to the kitchen, pulling out a rag and pressing it to his neck and soaking it with blood.

"I…I don't know, I'm sorry Gerard. I wanted to see you, you haven't been answering your phone lately, I was worried." He said. " I heard something, out in the backyard, so I just went to check it out you know?" He looked up at Gerard apologetically. "I thought I heard someone yelling out in the woods so I went in, I know it was stupid but I just couldn't help myself. Before I knew it someone jumped me, I think…I think they bit me or something, hurt like a bitch." He gestured to his wound.

Gerard had forgotten about his phone, it was probably dead by now. He couldn't help but blame himself for this.

"God Mikey," he started "I'm so sorry, the other night kind of fucked me up man." He recalled the other night, the man, the blanket, he arrows. Maybe the man who saved Mikey tonight was the man he met. He remembered those eyes…he hasn't gotten a good look at him today either, he was dressed in a black hoodie. He spoke too, his voice seemed just as familiar as his eyes, but Gerard just couldn't place it.

"Mikes?" He asked, looking up at his brother. "The man, the one who saves you, did he seem…familiar at all?" Mikey's eyes met his brothers.

"A little bit, I mean I didn't see him or anything, I was too busy trying to get away," he touched his neck and winced. "but there was something about him, it was weird." Gerard nodded as he tried to dig into his memories. "You know," Mikey said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "he, not to upset you, but he kind of reminded me of Frank." Gerard looked at him, confused.

"Frank?" He asked. "Frank's…Frank's dead Mikey." He stated, his voice wavering.

"We don't know that Gee…" Mikey said in an attempt to comfort him. "Maybe Frank is still alive, you gotta have hope." He reached across the counter to grab his brother's hands. Gerard saw his point, and honestly saw Frank in that man, but it couldn't be. Frank was dead. If he was still alive he would have come home, he wouldn't do that to Gerard. E wouldn't hurt him like that. Gerard shook his head and took his hands back, wrapping his arms around his torso to hug himself.

"No." He sounded weak. They just stood there staring at each other for a while. After what seemed like a lifetime Gerard finally spoke up. "I'm tired, you should probably go home Mikes." His brother looked at him with pity. He didn't want his pity. He knows that Frank leaving took its toll on him, it was obvious that he was struggling, but he was done with people feeling sorry for him. Nothing that any of them could do was going to make him feel better. He wanted Frank.

After Mikey left Gerard spent a long time looking at his drawings from the night before. It was the man's eyes. He knows that his drawings weren't perfect, but he just couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They were hazel, like Frank's, and big. They had this light behind them, he was beginning to question if it really was Frank but quickly shook the though away.

It just couldn't be Frank. Frank wouldn't let him suffer like this.

He would know how much it hurt Gerard that he was gone, he never liked to see Gerard in pain. He closed his sketchbook, setting it down on his bedside table, right next to his clock. He recalled the dream he had of him and Frank in the woods once again. It had felt so good to hold Frank in his arms, he misses that. He missed the late nights they would spend on his worn out couch, the ugly green colour all faded and stained. They'd turn off all the lights and put in a cheesy horror movie. They'd fall asleep leaning on each other, Frank's head against his shoulder.

Gerard sighed, pulling on a pair of sweats, remembering the dirty ones he had thrown in the washer earlier. He went down his stairs to the laundry room, turning it on and wishing he was in his bed. He hasn't had a proper nights sleep for several days, and that was all he could think about. Gerard was about to walk back up to his room when he heard a knock at his door. It wasn't his front door, it was his back door, which perplexed him. He furrowed his brow as he walked through the living room, hearing the thump of his feet against the hard wood floors.

It was almost midnight, who could be at his door? He though of several possibilities as he opened the door, but the person really standing there was the last person he expected to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Frank?" Gerard whispered, shocked. He could barely believe it, Frank was standing there, right I'm front of him. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises scattered across his body. His clothes were muddy and tattered, he looked like he had been through hell.

"Yeah." Frank croaked. His voice was raspy, like he's been yelling for hours. Gerard could only stand there, staring at him.

"But," he finally choked out, "you're dead...you were gone for three months you had to have died, you-"

"Gee…" Frank cut him off, "I know I'm so sorry, I'll explain later but right now I'm really hurt," he looked up at Gerard, his eyes glassy with tears. "Please." He said. Gerard looked down at him, speechless. Frank was standing right in front of him, wounded, bleeding, and he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

After a minute he grabbed Frank, pulling him into his arms. Gerard buried his face into Frank's neck as he sobbed.

"God, I thought you were dead!" He cried into him. Gerard had missed him so much. He took in Frank's smell, the way he felt pressed against his own body. He'd missed this so much, he still couldn't believe that Frank was okay, that Frank was alive and he was holding him again.

"I am dead." Frank said flatly.

"What?" Gerard sniffed, pulling away slightly so that their faces were inched apart. He looked into Frank's eyes, feeling stupid that he didn't recognize him that night. It was no doubt Frank, he just didn't want to believe it.

"Gee…" He said cautiously, "something happened to me out there, I-please just let me in." Gerard looked at him, remembering the blood soaking his clothes.

"Oh! Yes, oh my god are you hurt?" He grabbed Frank's hands to pull him inside, his hands were so cold…

"I'll be okay." Frank said weakly, limping over the couch. He carefully placed his body on the old cushions and rested his head on the arm, laying down. Putting the back of his hand on his forehead he looked over at Gerard. "I'm so sorry." It almost seemed like he was going to cry.

"Frank what happened?" Gerard sat on the coffee table by his couch, his arms resting on his knees with his hands clasped together. "You were gone for three months." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence, tears welling up in his eyes. "I thought…I thought you're dead, I cried over you." The tears were spilling out now, hot against his cheeks.

"Gerard," Frank started, wincing as he sat up. "please just let me explain." There was something different about about him, Gerard couldn't place it just yet but there definitely something wrong. Frank seemed so much paler, if that was even possible, and he didn't open his mouth all the way when he spoke, almost as if he was hiding something.

"You were gone for so long…" Gerard said quietly, looking down at his hands. He realized that he was actually angry Frank for this, even though it probably wasn't his fault. He was still mad that Frank had been gone for so long, leaving to believe that he was dead. He jumped a little when Frank placed a cool hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. His heart was pounding against his chest now, tears streaming down his face. "I thought-"

"That I was dead." Frank finished. He placed a hand on Gerard's face, wiping the tears away. Gerard leaned into the touch, not caring about the chill and looking into his friend's eyes. Still beautiful. "I would have come back sooner, really, but I just…I didn't want you to get hurt." Frank sighed sadly before continuing. "Gerard there are things in this world that you've only known as stories before. These things are scary and dangerous, like end of the world dangerous." Gerard furrowed his brow. Frank was confusing him, what did he mean by this? It was starting to sound like the ramblings of a crazy person but Gerard listened, he trusted Frank. "When I was taken, the chained me up in some basement for what seemed like forever. I know it could have only been a few days because they hadn't fed me or anything and I was still alive. When someone did come down, I was sure that they were going to kill me and dump my body in a river or something but what they did do was so much worse. I would take dead, pruny fingers over this any day." Frank was crying now, tears spilling out over his porcelain face. It almost looked like he would crack if you so much as touched him. "They turned me into one of them."

Gerard hated seeing Frank cry. It broke his heart to see him so upset, he wished that he could just take all of the pain away, forgetting his recent anger.

"Frank-"

"They turned me into a vampire." Gerard would have thought this was a joke, but his eyes were dead serious. Maybe whatever they did to Frank in that basement messed him up, maybe he wouldn't ever be like his old self and just live the rest of his life thinking he was some mythical creature.

"Frank," ,he started cautiously, "this sounds really crazy, do you hear yourself?" He looked up at Frank worriedly.

"I know, I know it sounds crazy, but Gee you have to believe me." He pleaded. "There are so many of them and they want to do bad things. We have to stop them before they hurt you." Frank had his hands on the sides of Gerard's face to hold him in place as he looked deep into his eyes. "Please." ,He whispered, "I can prove it." Frank let go of Gerard and backed up a little to smile, wide and sad. Gerard looked at his teeth, shocked. Frank had four of them, all sharp. Two were on the top row, much longer than the bottom ones. Frank had fangs.

"Are those real?" Gerard asked, reaching out to touch them. Frank nodded and pushed his hand away.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you Gee." He said quietly and leaned closer to him. "I wanted to come home so badly, I was just so afraid that they'd hurt you. Earlier, out in the woods," he gestured to the back door, "one of them found Mikey, I'm so fucking sorry Gee, I…I did what I could but he still got hurt. That guy, he's so much bigger than I am he fucking beat me." Frank looked down at his wounds. "I'm afraid to go back out there I don't know what to do." He looked so lost right now. Gerard grabbed his hands, squeezing them to try and show support.

"Stay with me then, we can figure this out." Frank was about to object but Gerard cut him off. "I don't care if you're a vampire or some other crazy supernatural shit, I care about you Frank." He looked sadly into Gerard's eyes before speaking.

"Would you still care about me if you knew what I've done?" Frank pulled his hands out of Gerard's as he looked down at the floor shamefully. "I've killed people Gerard. I…I had to, to eat. I didn't want to but I did, I could have just let myself starve but I killed them!" He was crying again, rocking back and forth on the sofa. "I so selfish!" He spat looking back up at Gerard, venom in his eyes.

"Frankie," Gerard shifted closer. "you only did what you had to. That doesn't matter to me, it's okay." He placed a hand on Frank's cold knee, watching the fire drain from his face.

"I don't want to hurt you." Frank chocked out, burying his face in his hands.

"You won't," He got up and sat next to Frank, pulling him into his arms, Frank's hair brushing his cheek. "you aren't going to hurt me. I promise"

"You can't promise that!" Frank sobbed into his palms. "You don't know what I'm capable of! I could kill you!" He looked back up at Gerard with a pained expression. "I don't wanna hurt you." He said again, this time calmer, barely a whisper."

"Frank please…" he said, pulling Frank closer to him. "I can't loose you again." He ran his free hand through Frank's hair, trying to soothe him. He wasn't going to let Frank leave again. This time, he would protect him with his life, even if it cost his own. Frank's hair was greasy, like it hadn't been washed for a while. He liked to dye it black but Gerard could see his brown roots showing, it was longer too. Probably didn't have time for a haircut with the whole vampire thing going on. "I'll take care of you." He finally said after Frank stopped shaking.

"How?" His voice was hoarse from the crying, but Gerard still loved to listen to it. He didn't realize how much he missed Frank's hair and his voice, the little things about him.

"Don't know yet, but I will." He spoke quietly, humming a little. And he would, he would take care of Frank until the end of of the world, though by what Frank said, might not by far off from now.

Frank had fallen asleep not long after that. He had always been small so it was no trouble for Gerard to pick him up and carry him to his bed. He decided that Frank deserved the bed and that he'd sleep on the couch. Guessing that Frank wouldn't want to stay in his current clothing, which was torn and bloody, Gerard set out some of his own clothes next to Frank on the bed. They would probably be a little big on him but it was all he had.

He shut all of the curtains in his house to try and block out the sunlight tomorrow, he wasn't sure how the whole being a vampire thing worked but he didn't want Frank to burn or anything. After that he plopped himself on the couch, pulling a blanket down with him. It was a long night of tossing and turning but he finally found sleep, his dreams filled with Frank and vampires.

Gerard woke around noon, hearing the shower above running. He ran his hands up his face and through his hair, sitting up and yawning. He needed coffee. His house was dark from all the curtains being drawn, but he could still that it was day from the soft glow of light surrounding each of his windows. His blanket fell to floor as he stood up, scratching the back of his neck. He blew his long, black hair out of his face as he ventured into the kitchen. He always liked having his hair long, no matter how annoying it got at times. He heard Frank turn off the shower as the coffee started brewing. He came down a minute later, ruffling his damp hair.

"Hey." He said weakly, looking up at Gerard. "Didn't think you'd ever wake up." He let out a light laugh as he walked closer.

"You know I sleep late." Gerard smiled down at his cup while he poured coffee into it, watching the dark liquid fill the empty space.

"Hey," Frank leaned against the counter across from Gerard. "thank you, for the clothes and the bed but you really didn't have to sleep on the couch, I'm used to sleeping on your couch." Gerard looked back at Frank, coffee in hand.

"No, you…you were hurt and you've been through a lot." He looked down before continuing. "I blame myself you know? For you getting taken." He saw Frank stiffen out of the corner of his eye. "I can't help but think that you'd still be…alive if I tried harder to fight back, to fight for you." Frank suddenly closed the little space between them with a hug, wrapping his arms around Gerard waist, his hands resting on his back.

"Gerard, listen to me," he mumbled into Gerard's shirt, "this is not your fault okay? You tried, I saw you try."

"I could have tried harder." Gerard felt like crying again, feeling so small and defenseless.

"No." Frank shook his head against Gerard's chest. "There wasn't anything else you could do, you were bleeding, you were hurt." He sighed into Frank's hair, still slightly wet from the shower. He had used Gerard's shampoo so he smelled faintly of flowers, Gerard had never bothered with the 'manly' shampoos. He liked flowers and he liked that Frank smelled like flowers.

"You smell nice." He said after a long time of just standing there, holding each other. Frank let out a breathy laugh.

"Thanks." He pulled away, smiling up at Gerard. "I still have a lot of shit to tell you."

"I figured."

"It might weird."

"Weird is my middle name."

"It's very supernatural." Frank flashed a toothy grin, showing off his fangs.

"I'm in."


End file.
